Talk:Comfort Animal
Bug There is currently a bug which helps beast masters a little. If you use the skill to heal the pet, but he dies at the moment when the skill is completed, the pet is instantly resurrected and the players gets only one skil blackout. Timing the use of the skill is relatively easy against monsters which deal high damage. I have used it repeadetly in the Tomb of the Primeval Kings and been successfull very often. Currently there are no really abusive uses for this bug, but certain PvP builds might come up with an abuse, although as a PvE player I am not sure how. 14:50, 29 March 2006 (CST) ::Ok, now this bug won't let you out of a skill blackout as there isn't one anymore, but you will still get your pet resurrected before at the same time it dies. Or maby this should be confirmed, maby they fixed it. :P --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 11:36, 27 April 2006 (CDT) need nf trainer This skill needs the NF skill trainer. Xeon 07:57, 11 December 2006 (CST) Why would we add all those trainers? You learn it in all campaigns as a part of a primary quest, or when you change youre secondary profession to ranger. The only way you can buy this skill before getting it as part of a primary quest is in Shing Jea Monastory, and maybe in Kamadan, Jewel of Istan. I think we should only note these skill trainers. Sir Bertrand 15:19, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :following s&f guide, see Project:Style and formatting/Skills. -- Xeon 15:37, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Why? Why does it costs so much energy? it's the only pethealing skill and you can never use it cuz the energy is like allways 5 since you need to attack. But i guess that the best solution is to not have a pet at all. :10 Expertise makes it 6, which is just fine for a Ranger. I can't think of any non-Ranger build besides gimmicks like IWAY, which doesn't use comfort, that should utilize a pet anyway. ----[[User:GD Defender|'GD']] 13:15, 5 July 2007 (CDT) I prefer Revive Animal for heroes. Because heroes will spam this skill when their pet is under attack, they will usually waste their time and energy on a skill that doesn't do much for them, unless they are Beast Masters. Revive Animal, on the other hand cannot be spammed, so your heroes will only use it when appropriate. At low ranks of Beast Mastery, Comfort Animal is only useful for revives anyway. Revive animal is cheaper and can be used to resurect all the pets in your party, not just your own. I love seeing a pile of 8 dead pets come to life in one cast. DeathWeasel 18:29, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :At lower levels (of beastmastery) pets are useless and so you might as well not waste the skill slots --Gimmethegepgun 18:32, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Update They did it. Finally made this skill useful, and pets much more viable.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 06:26, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :This one is great! This really is a much needed improvement! Sotaknuck 07:47, 7 August 2009 (UTC) woot! Frees up a skill slot too! This with the new pet boots of 33% damage reduction & 33% increased damage?! My old pet/undead army is reborn! ~~ GW-Saikano :: So no Charm animal needed to take your pet with you? That would Be Great! 'Invoker Of ' 16:43, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Pets just got a whole lot better, and I was not one of those who thought they were bad. This change alone means a whole re-think to all my BM bars. Freeing up a skill slot is a really big deal, and a good one! Thalestis 22:17, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::: a shame that this skill buff is only pve--LaDoncella 22:25, 9 August 2009 (UTC) This was indeed a much needed change, but they need to buff Heal as One now, otherwise i see absolutely no reasons to put it on my bar. TheDrunkenHobo 21:51, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :HaO heals for more and heals you too. But, I didn't see a reason to use the skill in PvE even without this buff. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:53, 18 August 2009 (UTC) I hope they change the PVP version to match this, so the extra slot happens there too. Githyan 13:39, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :If they did that Charm animal would become a PvE only skill... - 14:46, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::no it wouldnt, PVPers would need it for ZMG, and the whole point of menageri is so PVPers can use ChA to cap new pets.Githyan 10:28, 20 August 2009 (UTC)